The present invention relates to a prefabricated shelf which can be used to display or store various products or items in a shop or a warehouse, and in particular to a prefabricated shelf wherein a horizontal frame having an engaging slot is secured to a vertical frame which has a plurality of regularly arranged engaging protrusions, so a shelf panel can be engaged, thus easily and durably assembling a shelf without using any engaging means, for example, a screw, a bolt, etc., while providing an advantage in the way that the height of a shelf crosspiece of a vertical frame can be feely adjusted.
A shelf made of wood, etc. is being widely used. In recent years, such a shelf is being made of various materials, for example, a metallic frame and other various components in an effort to improve the easiness of assembling, disassembling and transportation. A very recently released product can be easily assembled or disassembled without using any engaging means, for example, a bolt, a screw or a tool. As an example of such a shelf, there is a prefabricated shelf of Korean Patent Application No. 20-2012-002372 wherein a horizontal beam is secured to a vertical beam using an engaging slit, etc., and the other side thereof in a longitudinal direction is arranged getting far from the vertical beam, which makes it possible to assemble or disassemble the shelf without using any engaging means. In this product, only one end of the horizontal beam is fixed to the vertical beam, and the other end thereof is configured to get far from the vertical beam. For this, there may be a limit in supporting the weights of a shelf itself and the items arranged on the shelf.